


The Warden Commander

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Series: Submission Story Prompts [6]
Category: Awakenings, Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of the Naughty and Nice prompt for Ilikemyscars.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tevinterhexe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevinterhexe/gifts).



> Part of the Naughty and Nice prompt for Ilikemyscars.

Loghain took his job as Warden-Commander very seriously, something the others respected despite what he had done and made up for. He made it a point to get to know each and every one of his men, learning their strengths and weaknesses in battle. And yet there was only one that he had doubts if the man would be a good fit. Loghain had found himself saving him from certain death; a fact that never went unnoticed by the mage.

On more than one occasion he wondered if it was best that he be left behind when they ventured out in dangerous situations. But what made him reconsider was Anders’ usefulness as a healer. It was the one thing that he took seriously, tending to each man regardless of who they were. Loghain began to realize that while he protected his men with his sword, Anders protected them even more with his magic. He even found himself seeking out the mage, to learn more about the man, on how he could still smile after all he had been through in the Circle, his numerous escapes to end up being made a Warden.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Naughty portion of Ilikemyscars prompt giveaway.

Loghain looked around the room, trying hard to keep his face from revealing any emotion. What he saw was a far cry from the Wardens Keep, which he was surprised he sorely missed the moment he set eyes on the dismal surroundings of the so called clinic that Anders had established so far under Kirkwall.

He ventured further in to find Anders by the only desk not covered in potions or bandages, hunched over some papers and muttering to himself. The room was even smaller than the one back at the Keep, barely able to contain a small cot, shelves full of books, a work table and the barely usable desk.

“Is this what you call home now, Mage?” he asked, his voice rougher than he wanted.

Anders startled, placing the pages back down on the desk before turning to him.

“It may not look like much, but at least here I can help those in need,” he replied as he looked up at him tiredly.

“So I’ve been told,” Loghain commented, quickly glancing at him before tearing his eyes away.

“How…”

“Your companion has been a thorn in my side since the moment I agreed to take her brother back to become a Warden,” Loghain replied as he squeezed his bulky frame further in to examine the books on the shelf, glad that he had forgone his armor in this tight space. “He’s passed the Joining and is fully recovered. I’ve been told he was once a soldier.”

“I’m glad,” Anders said, relief clear in his voice. “He’ll make a fine Warden. If you hadn’t been there, he would have died from the taint.”

“When I found myself back in the Free Marches, I decided that I should let her know that he survived,” Loghain turned and looked at him. “Did you know him long?”

Anders’ head jerked up at the question. “Not really. We could barely tolerate each other in the short amount of time since we met. I’ve been told that his sister has tried to help as many refugees as she possibly can.”

“I’ve noticed,” Loghain commented. “When I asked where I could find you, she offered to bring me here herself, claiming I would get lost in the tunnels. If she hadn’t stopped so many times to hand out coin to every single refugee, I would have been here sooner.”

To which Anders smiled. “It’s a wonder that Hawke can afford to live in Hightown.”

“And yet she can’t afford to help you with better lodgings…”

“I won’t take her money! She’s offered to help me…plenty of times, even here in the clinic when she’s not off helping in the city,” Anders quickly pointed out.

Loghain turned his full gaze back to him, unable to keep the sadness out of his eyes as he crossed the room and stood in front of him. “You deserve better than this!”

Anders crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back heavily against the battered desk. “At least here I can help people,” he said, refusing to meet Loghain’s eyes. “You’ve said it yourself plenty of times. I wasn’t cut out to be a Warden.”  
          Loghain sighed as he reached out to Anders finally. “That was before…” he said as he took the mage’s hand in his. “I only meant that I always knew there had to be something better for you than the Wardens.”

“Why do I deserve…”

Loghain cut him off, pulling him off the desk to press his lips to Anders, who hesitated for only a moment before wrapping his arms around him. It reminded him of the first kiss they shared, late one night in Amaranthine. Loghain realized that something had been building up between them but he never thought it would lead to him finding what he thought had been lost to him.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the moment I saw you in the Deep Roads,” Loghain admitted, pressing his forehead against Anders.

“Was this the real reason you’ve returned to Kirkwall?”

Loghain blushed. “I’ll admit nothing,” he said huskily, feeling the mages fingers on his jaw to draw him in for another kiss.

Loghain reached up to gather up Anders’ hair, pulling it back as much as he could and leaning back to look at him. “There’s the mage I remember,” he said. “Now all that’s missing is the smile.”

Anders’ face lit up as he flashed him one of his rare smiles, making Loghain’s heart speed up. He leaned into Anders again, claiming his mouth once more, finding it hard to contain the urge to tear at the damnable feathers of his pauldrons. He pushed him back, lifting him up easily onto the desk, not caring that the papers scattered off of its surface. All he cared about was the warmth and the feel of his tongue as he explored the mage’s mouth.

          He kissed the familiar stubbled chin he so missed, wrapping his fingers in hair shorter than he liked, stretching his head back to work his way down Anders’ neck. Anders moaned when he licked his delicate Adam’s apple, letting go of his hair and placing his hands upon his chest as he kissed him. Loghain slid his hands down the slender torso, breaking from the kiss to look up at the mage in surprise.

          “You’ve lost weight,” he said, breathless. “Are you not eating?”

          Anders leaned forward and smiled against his lips. “Hawke and Varric take turns sending food down to the clinic, which I often share with my patients.”

          “Varric?” he asks roughly, feeling the mages hands slide down his spine and rest upon his ass, squeezing and bringing him closer.

          “Are you jealous?” he teases.

          He thrusts against Anders in answer, kissing him fiercely.

          Loghain then placed his hands on Anders’ hips, moving him to the edge of the desk, aligning their hips together and trying hard not to tear clothing off in his haste to feel skin. He gave up, growling when he remembered that the mage had taken to wearing breeches.

          “Robes had their uses,” he muttered, stepping back to allow Anders to remove his jacket and tattered tunic, noticing even more scars on him than before.

He leaned forward and placed gentle kisses upon them as he placed his hands on his chest and running his hands lower still. Anders shuddered as he stroked him with one hand and fumbled with the ties with his other. Once he finally managed to get them partially undone, he reaches in to wrap his hand around his cock, rubbing his thumb gently over the moisten tip.

Anders pushed him back and he moved to allow him to push the restricting material off his hips. Loghain longed to just stand there and watch but instead busied himself by yanking at the ties of his own breeches, pulling them off quickly as he eyed the various jars on the workbench. He felt the warm press of Anders’ body as he reached past him and placed one in his hand. They both looked at the uncomfortable cot with barely room enough for one and would surely collapse under their combined weights. Anders took his hands and led him back to the desk, his eyes reassuring him that it would work for their needs.

 He watched as the mage hopped up and leaned back, resting his back on the wall as he drew his knees up to rest his feet at the very edge of the desk while Loghain opened the jar and dipped his finger inside. It’s slick and warm to the touch, and he couldn’t help but trail a finger down Anders’ cock to watch him writhe as he trailed lower, over his balls to stroke the sensitive skin underneath before reaching further down. He looked up at the mage, eyes darkening at the sight of him stroking himself in anticipation.

He added even more salve and pushed in slowly, trying hard not to rush. He pulled out about half way, hearing Anders’ protest before inserting his finger in again a little further. He knew he had reached that one sweet spot when Anders’ hips bucked slightly off the desk and he pulled out completely only to coat a second finger. He started to lose patience as he watched Anders’ hand continue to stroke his own cock to the pace that Loghain set.

When he could no longer wait, he finally coated a liberal amount of the salve to his own cock, standing closer to the desk and aligned himself. He pushed in slowly, gritting his teeth as the muscles squeezed him but he continued to push forward inch by inch until he felt Anders wrap his legs loosely around his hips. He couldn’t help the slight tremor as he shifted his hips back as much as he dared before thrusting inside once again.

He tried desperately to control himself. It’s been so long that he promised himself that this needed to last, yet he couldn’t help himself once he heard Anders’ loud moans. He grabbed the mage’s legs to shift them higher to adjust the angle to reach even deeper, drawing even louder moans from the both of them.  The desk hitting the back wall loudly with the movement of their bodies and he felt the impact in his hips as he bucked, hands gripping hips hard enough to bruise.

He leaned closer to Anders, holding himself up with one hand while wrapping around the mage’s hand that tried desperately to stroke himself into completion. He felt that his lover was close, feeling the tight muscles clamp around him and drawing him further inside at the precise moment he reached his own climax. He thrust deep and hard one last time and squeezed, feeling seed slip onto his hand.

Loghain looked down at Anders, sharing in the ecstasy of orgasm and rubbing his thumb once again over the slick tip, drawing out another half moan from the man beneath him. When he’s certain his legs could support him, he shifted back and pulled out slowly, biting his lip at that sensation as well.

Loghain’s shirt was drenched with sweat and it clung to his skin. Anders wrapped his legs tighter around Loghain’s waist as he helped him sit up for a deep kiss before placing his head on Loghain’s chest to feel their hearts beat to slow as they once had. His one regret was that there wasn’t enough room on the bed to pull them both down to sleep  intertwined, knowing that this would be their last night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely Foxghost for the Beta!


End file.
